Where are you every christmas?
by Glitter-Cat91
Summary: It's christmas time and everyone is happy except Ray who is sad every christmas, but no one knows why and everytime he goes outside. But this year Kai will try to find out what Ray does every christmas. (Yaoi KaixRay)
1. Running away

The Bladebreakers is in Canada and have won the world championship for the second time and it's christmas. Everyone is happy and is singing christmas songs except Ray who is sitting in his and kais hotel room. He had been sad every time it's christmas and a year ago he said that he is going outside and after that he had disappeared. Everyone was worried about him, but not so much as Kai. No one had found him and they thought he was dead or something, but after two days he came back and he was really sick and had fever. The other asked him where he had been, but he just said that he didn't remember. Was it true or was he lying? No one knows that, only Ray.

He could hear a knock on the door

"Ray you have been sitting there the whole day, what's up with you?" Tyson yelled through the door.

"No...nothing Tyson! I just don't feel so good" Ray replied.

"You said that a year ago"

"Please Tyson leave me alone"

"Ok! But you know where we are if you want to come" Tyson said the walked to his, Max and Kennys hotel room.

"What did he say?" Max asked when Tyson came in.

"He wanted me to leave him alone" Tyson replied.

"Again?" Kenny said.

"Yeah!" Tyson said as he shrugged.

"I will go and talk to him" Kai said and went out from the hotel room.

He was just going to open the door to their room when Ray opened and they knocked heads.

"Ow!" Kai said as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry!" Ray said and walked away.

"Hey Ray! Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out" he replied.

"But it's christmas! You did the same a year ago! Where are you going exactly?"

"That's none of your business" Ray replied.

Kai growled as he stood up and run over to the neko-jin and grabbed his arm.

"I'm your team captain and I asked you a thing and I don't want to hear that! I want to know where you are going" Kai said.

"I said out! And it's all you have to know" Ray said and tried to take Kais hand of his arm, but he just tightened his grip.

"Kai it hurts" the neko-jin said but Kai just tightened it.

"Answer my question" He said angry.

"You don't answer us when we ask you that so I don't answer you" Ray said.

"That's me and I'm your team captain"

Rays pupils turned into slits and he showed his fangs. He looked like a angry cat.

"Just answer my question" Kai said angry.

"I'm not gonna do it" Ray said furious then he suddenly bit Kais hand.

He let go of the neko-jins arm and held his own arm in his hand and he groaned. Ray ran away so fast as he could. Kai looked shocked at the neko-jin.

"I will follow you Ray and I want to know what's up with you every christmas" Kai said, then ran after the neko-jin.

It was dark outside, but he could see Ray ran down the snowy street. He followed him until he couldn't see him more.

"Damn it! Where did he go now?" Kai said angry and walked around, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He gave up after an hour and walked back to the hotel. He could see four guys walking towards him speaking and laughing. They looked at Kai when he came towards them.

"What is it boy? Can't you find your mum?" said a strong looking guy with red hair.

Kai didn't reply.

"I want an answer" the guy said.

"Idiot!" was all Kai said.

"What the...." The guy said angry and went over to him with the other three following him. Two of them stood in front of Kai and the other two behind him.

"You should have watched your tongue" he said then looked at the other two behind Kai. They grabbed Kai by his arms and held them behind his back.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing" Kai said as he struggled.

"Let the fun begin" the red haired boy said, then kicked Kai in his stomach. He groaned in pain. Then a fist hit him right in his face. Kai didn't want to show them that he was weak and tried to held his tears back.

"Aww are you crying" he said and looked at Kai as tear ran down his cheek.

The guy lifted his fist and where just going to hit him when he heard something roar.

"What the...." was all he could say before something jumped on him so he fell to the ground.

Kai gasped when he saw a white tiger, not so big as a full-grown tiger, but big enough to push someone. The tiger roared angry to the red haired boy who was trembling and whimpering.

The boys who held Kai let go of his arms and ran from there screaming. The other boy did the same.

"NOOO! Don't leave me alone here" The guy screamed and looked into the tigers eyes.

"please don't hurt me" the guy pleaded.

The white tiger roared then let go of him and watched as the boy ran away.

Kai just stood there shocked and looked at the animal, but it didn't look back at him and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kai said.

It stopped and looked right into Kais crimson eyes and Kai looked at two golden eyes.

He gasped when he saw those eyes, he could swear it was the same eyes Ray have.

"Ray?" Kai said shocked, but the tiger just looked away then ran into a big forest not so far away

Kai stood there, he couldn't move his feet, he felt so numb. He looked at the animal which disappeared into a dark snowy forest.

"I can almost swear that was Ray! They don't have tigers Canada" Kai thought and began to walk back to the hotel. He decided to not tell the other.

Well you have to review if you want me to update! So please reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. chapter 2

Ok someone wondered why I turn Ray into a white tiger everytime. I didn't turn him into a white tiger in the other story it was a black feline cat. I turned him to a white tiger coz I think he looks like one with golden eyes and fangs I'm not angry I just explained why. Well let's write more about the story than explain things.

Kai went into the warm hotel thinking about Ray and the tiger with those two golden eyes. When he went into the hotelroom Tyson said:

"Hey Kai! Where have you been so long time?"

"Shut up and do your own business!"

The other looked at Kai.

"Did I say something wrong?"

No reply

"Kai I asked you a thing! And another question have you talked to Ray?"

It was silence for a while before Kai soflty replied:

"Yeah!"

"So what did he say?" Max asked.

"Not so much!"

"Did he say not so much? Kai I know he said something!" Tyson said.

"Why do you care?" He said as he lied down on one of the beds.

"Why do you think I care? Hello! All of us is worried about Ray" Tyson said.

Kai wanted to knock Tyson really hard right now.

"If Ray didn't tell me much do you think I can tell you more than he told to me?"

"Uuh!" was all Tyson could say.

"Stop ask me questions I can't answer! Understand?"

"Well..yes"

"Good" he said then stood up and went out from the hotel room.

"Hey Kai! Why don't you celebrate with us? I mean it's christmas eve" Tyson said.

"I'm not in that mood...and DON'T say common Kai" He said as he went into his room.

"Ok Mr sourpuss" Tyson said and went into the room again.

Kai was lying on his bed. He couldn't think of other things than Ray, the white tiger and two golden eyes. It must have been Ray he saw! it must! Who else have golden eyes? But the question is why he have been turned into a white tiger. Did the same things happen last year? All of this went through Kais head. He stood up and went over to the window and looked at the snowy city. It looked so cold. He placed his hand on the window and could feel the coldness going through his body. He turned around and lied down on his bed just trying to not think so much which was hard. It was like he could hear Rays voice call his name...calling for help. He tried to ignore it, but it was hard. He took out his CD player and turned it on and tried to find a good song he could listen to. Finally he decided to listen to Green day with boulevard of broken dreams. (One of my favourite songs :D :P) He was playing to loud, but he didn't care. He just wanted to lie there, listining to music, thinking of nothing. He lied there for a while, eyes closed, almost asleep still listining to the music.

Someone knocked on the door, but Kai didn't hear that. It knocked again louder this time, but he still didn't hear that.

"Hey Kai! Why don't you answer? Open the door please!" Tyson said.

Still no answer

"HEY KAI OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" he shouted this time.

His eyes snapped open when he heard him. He growled as he stood up and went over to the door almost clumping and opened the door.

"What do you want Ty!" Kai snapped.

"Hey take it easy man! I just wanted to give you this!" He said and handed Kai a christmas present.

"Uh!" was all he said.

"Well it's from us if it's that you wanted to know" Tyson said.

"Why did you give it to me?" Kai asked.

"Uh! It's christmas eve and you're our team captain"

Kai looked at it, it felt soft.

"Well I will leave you alone! Hope you're gonna like it! Tyson said and began to walk back to his room.

"Eeh! Tyson wait! I.." Kai stuttered.

"Huh?" He said as he turned around.

Kai gulped then he said:

"Thanks!"

"No problem Kai!" Tyson said turning around with a smile on his lips.

Kai closed the door and sat down on his looking at the present. He started to read the text.

_Happy christmas Kai! From Max, Tyson, Kenny and Ray_.

His heads filled with Rays voice again when he read his name. He slowly began to open it. Pieces of red paper was dropping on the floor. He took out something long in white colour. It was a scarf, a new scarf. He was happy for that he was alone coz he didn't want anyone see him smiling. He went over to a mirror and took off his old scarf and dressed his new one. It looked good at him. He couldn't understand why they bought this. He didn't do anything to deserve it he thought and went over to the window one last time before he got to bed.

It was snowing very hard now, it looked like it was going to be a snowstorm. He looked down on the snwoy street and saw something white and black running. He gasped when he saw that it was the white tiger he thought was Ray. Kai quickly ran to the door, grabbed his jacket and went out.

"I will not let you go away that easy this time!" he thought. I want to know if it's you Ray"

I'm sorry for not updating on this story!I have been trying to update the other stories, but I can't get any ideas and I havn't felt for writing stories for a while. I will try to update the other when I come back to my dad and I hope I have got some reviews on this chapter so please please please reviews:D


End file.
